Hulk
The Incredible Hulk is one of'' Marvel's most popular characters. He previously fought Doomsday in the 69th episode of ''Death Battle, Hulk VS Doomsday, he also appeared in episode 2 of One Minute Melee's 4th season where he fought against Broly from the anime/manga series Dragon Ball Z. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs Hulk (Completed) * Hulk vs. Asura * The Hulk vs Atrocitus * Hulk vs Blanka (Completed) * Bowser vs The Hulk * Hulk vs. Broly * The Bulk vs The Hulk (Abandoned) * Hulk vs. Buttercup (Completed) * Cell VS Hulk * Donald Duck vs The Hulk * Donkey Kong vs the Hulk (Completed) * Hulk vs. Doomsday (Fanon version, completed) * Elementor vs. Hulk (Abandoned) * The Flash vs. The Hulk * Godzilla vs. Hulk (Completed) * Hulk vs Fuzzy Lumpkins * Gohan VS Hulk * Hulk vs Green Lantern * He-Man vs Hulk * Hercules/Berserker vs. Hulk * The Incredible Hulk vs Humungousaur * Hulk vs Juggernaut * King Kong vs Hulk (Abandoned) * Hulk vs. Kirby (Abandoned) * Knuckles vs Hulk (Completed) * Hulk vs Kratos * Hulk vs. Lex Luthor (Abandoned) * Hulk vs Lobo (By Eficiente) * The Hulk vs Majin Buu (Abandoned) * Hulk vs. Martian Manhunter * Hulk VS Mewtwo * Popeye vs Hulk (Completed) * Hulk VS Rayman (Abandoned) * Reiner Braun vs Bruce Banner (Completed) * Hulk vs. Saitama * Hulk vs Shadow the Hedgehog (Abandoned) * Shazam vs. Hulk * Hulk vs Silva * Hulk vs Solomon Grundy (Completed) * Hulk vs Stitch * Superboy VS Hulk (Abandoned) * Hulk vs Ternion (Abandoned) * Vegeta VS Hulk * Hulk vs. Wreck-It Ralph * Hulk vs. Yammy Llargo As the Maestro * Superman (Regime) vs Hulk (Maestro) Battles Royale * Avengers Battle Royale * Marvel Defenders Battle Royale * Overpowered Hero Battle Royale With the Avengers * The Avengers vs Capcom Mascots Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ares (DC Comics) * Beast King * Braun Strowman * Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) * Deep Sea King * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) * Goku * Kaede (Elfen Lied) * Kars (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Obelix * Optimus Prime * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) * Terence (Angry Birds) History Dr. Bruce Banner, a socially withdrawn and emotionally reserved physicist who searched for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all humans have. But an accidental overdose of gamma radiation interacts with his unique body chemistry, causing Banner to undergo a startling metamorphosis whenever he becomes angry or outraged. Thus the Incredible Hulk, driven by Banner's rage and endlessly pursued by the military, was born. Though his alter-ego became one of the founding members of the Avengers, Banner prefers to go into hiding in hopes to stay out of the spotlight while finding a way to control his inner demons. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Real Name: Robert Bruce Banner * Height: 8' 8''/288 cm (Hulk) * Height: 5'10''/177.8 cm (Bruce Banner) * Weight: 2400 lb/1086.6 kg (Hulk) * Weight: 128 lbs/58 kg (Bruce Banner) * Born: Dayton, Ohio * Graduated from Oxford University * Likes dogs Powers & Abilities * Incredible strength * Enhanced durability * Rapid healing factor * Super speed * Power increases via anger Feats * Destroyed asteroid twice earth's size * Regenerated half his body in 18 minutes * Pulled two continental plates together * Created earthquakes with his footsteps * Destroyed a planet * Escaped Earth's orbit in one jump * Withstood Fin Fang Foom's fire breath Death Battle Info (Fanon) *Real Name: Robert Bruce Banner *Other Aliases: Captain Universe, the Professor, War, Joe Fixit, Nul: Breaker of Worlds, Annihilator, Mechano, Kluh, Doc Green *Gender: Male *Affiliations: None; formerly Avengers, Axis Avengers (as Kluh), the Hand (unwillingly resurrected), Defenders, New Fantastic Four, Horsemen of Apocalypse, Hulkbusters of Counter-Earth, Illuminati (not the one you're thinking of), Incredible Hulks, Knights of the Atomic Round Table, Mighty Avengers, New Hulkbusters, Pantheon, Secret Defenders, S.H.I.E.L.D. (T.I.M.E.), Titans Three, Warbound, Worthy (as Nul) *Occupation: Nuclear physicist, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.; formerly church janitor, warrior, ruler of Sakaar, redel leader, gladiator/slave, adventurer, mechanic, leader of the Pantheon, enforcer, research scientist, stable hand, banker, ship's crewman, farmhand, steelworker, assistant at special needs children's school, waiter, dishwasher, carnival worker, ore miner, construction worker, janitor, coal miner, superhero *Eductaion: Ph.D. in Nuclear Physics and in two other fields *Height: 5'9" (Banner); At least 7'6" (Hulk) (Size Varies depending on his rage level) *Weight: 128 lbs (58 kg) (Banner); 1,150 lbs (Hulk) Bruce possesses a genius level intellect as one of the world's renowned scientists. Banner transforms into Hulk whenever his heart rate increases to high levels or he loses control of his emotions. This causes an electric pulse generated on the amygdala that increases the gamma radiation of Bruce's cells. The duration of the transformation, ranging from five minutes to seconds, depends on the initial adrenaline surge. Originally, Bruce was unable to control the transformations, learning to attain some control through mental training that allows his consciousness to slightly influenced the Hulk to keep his alter ego from using his full strength. But after managing to reintegrate his Savage and Grey Hulk personas, which originally conflicted with each other, Banner is able to assume a form of the Hulk that is much smarter and self-controlled in battle. As the Hulk, his immense strength fueled is by his rage, meaning the angrier he gets the stronger he becomes with residual gamma radiation emitting from him. This allows him to perform feats like ripping steel as if it was made of paper, throw heavy objects like vehicles, and create shockwaves by clapping his hands together. With his vast amount of stamina, able to exert himself for days without fatigue, the Hulk can run faster than a human and also leap great distances at 473 mph or great heights like Earth's orbit with precision. The Hulk's skeleton, skin and muscles have an extreme density that is also fueled by his rage, possessing a high degree of resistance to blows and attacks of planet-bursting force. The Hulk also has a healing factor that allows him to heal from any damage that penetrates his extreme durability or loss of limbs, making him very hard to kill. He also has superhuman lung capacity and resistance to psionic attacks. Variations *Savage Hulk: Essentially the Hulk's original state before tempered by Banner's influence, he is an embodiment of Banner's childhood trauma did to his childish mannerisms and temper. *Grey Hulk, Also known as Joe Fixit, he is an embodiment of Banner's lack of self-confidence and cynic view on the world. As he is more intelligent than the Savage Hulk, Joe Fixit is slightly weaker than his green-skinned counterpart. *Professor Hulk: An embodiment of Banner's ideal self, he is a synthesis of Banner's brains and the Hulk's brawn; this combination allowing Hulk to use his powers with more control and skill. *World Breaker Hulk: Normally, Bruce's consciousness influenced Hulk to not use his full strength. But after the ordeal on Sakaar, Hulk can now use his powers to their fullest extent. As the World Breaker, Hulk's emits gamma radiation from his body to the point that even a mere step releases a shockwave dangerous enough to endanger America's eastern seaboard. *Proteus Hulk: A Hulk from an alternate future where a nuclear holocaust mutates the Hulk even further; giving him Venom-like claws, teeth and tongue. *Maestro: A Hulk from the future. His experience has allowed him to gain intelligence and master his powers. Despite his age, he is intentionally superior compared to Hulk. Powers *Absolute Strength (Limitless at his peak rage) *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Durability **Varies depending on his rage; however can survive nuclear explosions and attacks from godlike characters *Regenerative Healing Factor **Can regenerate vital organs in seconds (except for brain) **Diseases Immunity **Decelerated Aging *Superhuman Speed **Can dodge or catch missiles **Superhuman Leaping *Reactive Adaptation to adapt to almost any environment **Lung Gland (creates an oxygenated perfluorocarbon emulsion that fills his lungs and equalizes pressure) *Increased Psionic Resistance *Gamma Radiation/Energy Manipulation and Emission *Experienced Combatant *Super-Genius Intelligence as Banner Feats *A majority of Hulk's regular villains and rivals are similar Hulk-like powerhouses; Juggernaut, Rhino, The Blob, The Thing, Colossus, The Abomination, Red Hulk, Devil Hulk, A-Bomb and Thor; yet Hulk has managed to match and surpass these characters regularly. **Hulk broke Colossus' arms. ** Sent the 'Immovable Blob' flying by punch him in his immensely dense gut. **Matched and surpassed Ironman's Hulk-Buster; a mechsuit designed to fight against the Hulk *Multiple feats of strength. Hulk's strength has been capable of destroying planets and more. **Lifted a 150 billion ton mountain **He and The Nameless One's fight shattered the Universe **Smashed an asteroid 2x the size of earth into pieces with one punch **Destroyed a planet in the Dark Dimension **Pulled two continental plates together **Created earthquakes with his footsteps that were felt 1000s of miles away **Sent his enemies out of orbit on multiple occasions **Threw Fing Fang Foom into the Moon. *Blocked Thor's Hammer *Stalemated with Warrior's Madness Thor (10x power) *Withstood Human Torch's Nova Blast (claimed to be 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit) *Able to withstand Fing Fang Foom's fire breath *Survived nuclear bombs with ease *Stopped a charging Chitauri Leviathan with a single punch (Earth-199999) *Regenerated half his body in 18 minutes *Escaped Earth's orbit in one jump *Became king of Sakaar. *Overwhelmed Dawin; a character designed to adapt to any situation. Dawin concluded that Hulk would overpower him so Dawin gained the ability to teleport in order to retreat. *Hulk has overpowered opponents that should have an advantage over him. **Strong Guy can absorb and redirect Hulk's kinetic energy, but doing so put Strong's heart under too much stress **Darwin evolved to absorb radiation, but not enough for Hulk to be weakened. **Absorbing Man has under multiple occasions been overloaded by trying to absorb Hulk. *Hulk has sometimes been capable of denting or damaging adamantium: a metal designed to be theoretically indestructible. *Ultimate Hulk defeated Wolverine in seconds by ripping him in half (Earth-1610) *Hulk has defeated the US military regularly for over half a century. *As Maestro: defeated most of The Avengers https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/40/1d/17/401d17379b01478785b9945d141b38b5.jpg Faults *Struggles against opponents with superior skill or speed. *Vulnerable to gamma radiation draining **Reality warpers like the Silver Surfer can drain Hulk's radiation instantly. Lesser characters can still do this but at a slower pace. *Hulk's power is dependent on his rage. **Anger fluctuates and is difficult to control or maintain. This is especially the case if Hulk has no excuse to be angered or if his allies attempt to calm him down. ***It is very common for female characters to be the ones that calm Hulk down, as Hulk rarely wants to hurt them. https://youtu.be/IUDYJUrFhlw?t=3m50s https://youtu.be/uD_yETfSsiE?t=5m54s ***Has been reverted back by puppies and one of Spider-Man’s jokes (not kidding) **Anger also makes someone more impulsive, irrational and violent: making an angry Hulk a threat to his allies. **Anger requires time to build up, meaning Hulk doesn't start his transformation at peak strength and durability. **If Hulk takes to much damage or stays angry for too long; his anger becomes apathetic and thus his power fades. *Requires anger to remain in Hulk form as being calm reverts him to Bruce Banner. *Hulk's durability weakens as he calms down. **If Hulk is calm, exhausted or injured: he can easily be taken out by sleeping gas/darts. https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11125/111252372/4840074-4625714-2496037008-batma.jpg https://youtu.be/KRdawGEg_Uk?t=4m14s *Despite his defensive and healing feats; Hulk is still defeatable (even when he's at his angriest) as his durability and healing factor has limits; sometimes his healing factor 'burns out' entirely if he takes too much damage. **Vibranium and adamantium can pierce Hulk's skin **Can't regenerate/heal if decapitated **Can be defeated if anyone attacks Hulk's pressure points. **Cosmic or godlike beings can overpower the Hulk ***Defeated by Zeus ***Defeated by Galactus ***Defeated by Thanos ***Hulk has yet to defeat Thor in a fair canonical fight in the comics; (although most of their duels are stalemates). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R57iDntD0x0 **Worldbreaker Hulk stalemated with the Sentry, diffusing his Hulk form and reverting back to Banner. Worldbreaker Hulk was diffused again by Iron Man's satellite cannons. **Hulk has been defeated by physically inferior combatants including; Iron Man's Hulkbuster, Captain America, Doctor Doom, Spider-Man, and Batman. **Extremely sticky adhesive such as Spiderman's webbing can be used to ensnare the Hulk. **Cable and Storm accidentally killed the Hulk by overloading his brain with electricity and psychic energy (Storm revives him by defibrillating his heart). **Maestro (an alternate future Hulk from Earth-9200) was killed by the same gamma bomb that mutated Hulk in the first place (Maestro was sent back in time). **Invisible Woman defeated Hulk by smothering him with a barrier around his face. **On Earth-807128, he managed to eat Wolverine but was killed on the inside so that Logan could escape his stomach. **Some drugs and poisons can still affect the Hulk. **The Hulk still needs air to breath like any living things (this trait is inconsistent however). *Healing factor feats are inconsistent. *Hulk can still feel exhaustion. *Hulk is NOT Banner. Hulk's intelligence is normally depicted as below par, brutish, childish and violently unpredictable. *Hulk has been mentally traumatized by witnessing his mother's death at his father Brian's hands. Hulk was also regularly beaten by Brian as a child. *As Bruce Banner, has no superhuman traits. *Classical Hulk has on multiple occasions admitted to being afraid of Mjolnir. *Has been accused of being impotent. Gallery Marvel Comics - The Hulk and Bruce Banner.png|The Hulk and Bruce Banner WWH.jpg|World War Hulk Marvel Comics - The Hulk as animated by Boris.png|The Hulk as animated by Boris regeneracion1.jpg world_war_hulk_eating_people_wallpaper_-_1024x7681.jpg|Hulk has much hunger marvel_zombies_hulk_by_mchampion.jpg zombies2-3.jpg maxresdefault (6).jpg|World Breaker Hulk hulk-vs-skaar-l.jpg Father_and_Son.jpg|Father and Son Fall_of_the_Hulks_The_Savage_She-Hulks_Vol_1.jpg|Hulks tumblr_m45nihJkIn1qcjrd5o1_1280.png|The best moment in the life of hulk MCU HULK 1.png|The Hulk in The Incredible Hulk (2008). MCU HULK 2.png|The Hulk in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (from 2012 - 2015) Trivia *The idea of a Hulk vs Doomsday duel was actually created in a ''DC/Marvel ''crossover where Mxyzptlk pointed out that Doomsday is powerful enough to challenge the Hulk. Mxyzptlk then transformed into Doomsday and dueled Impossible Man who was depicted as the Hulk at that time. http://static2.comicvine.com/uploads/original/0/8190/272099-139483-mr-mxyzptlk.jpg *One of Hulk's most infamous feats is him crushing Mjolnir. However this was a dream, not canon. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Axe Wielders Category:Characters of Infinite Magnitude Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mutants Category:Universal characters Category:US Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Superheroes